Not Like Him
by twirltheflag
Summary: If this one gets good reviews, then I'll combine it with the other one & write an entire story with them. Drabble with Kyoya Ootori.


Not Like Him (Kyoya Ootori)

2nd music room. I leaned against a column with my black cap pulled down over my eyes and my headphones over my ears, playing music.

Our club room.

Our old club room.

The club had fallen apart right before my eyes.

Every thing my friends and I vowed to do had all gone to shits.

We promised we weren't going to waste our time with boys who didn't care.

When we came to Ouran, we vowed that we wouldn't let that host club get away with their womanizing ways.

They were always telling girls what they wanted to here, but they never meant a word of it.

And now my friends, the people who had understood every thing I'd been through, had fallen in love with those…. Those fakes….

And they left me all alone when they thought I was being too rough on them.

How could this have happened?

The door opened.

And closed again.

I didn't care who it was.

Then, a hand pulled my head phones off.

I looked.

Kyouya Ootori

He was the fake I hated the most. Obsessed with nothing but money and wasn't afraid to show it, put profits before the well beings of others. And worst of all, he pretended to seduce me and made me think he wanted to molest me just so he could prove that his buddy, Tamaki "The Idiot" Souh, was right about women and their abilities to defend themselves. I hated him with a firey passion.

I turned away, not interest in hearing his gloats or whatever he had to say.

He just looked at me for a minute.

"You know, they're not like him."

I glared at him from out of the corner of my eye. I knew that "they" was the rest of the host club. But who did he mean by "him"?

"They're not like Michiu."

How dare he?

I went to slap him but he caught my arm before I made contact.

How did he know?

He pushed me back wards.

"They would never do that."

I tried slapping him with my other hand but he caught it. He kept pushing me backwards.

"They would never hurt them like that. They honestly care for them."

I ripped from his grasp.

"You think I'm going to believe that? You all say things to sweep girls off they're feet. But you only do it for money! None of it means anything to you! Not one word makes a difference to you! So what makes this any different?"

"Haven't you been watching? Those girls are honestly changing them every single moment. The host club members practically kill to see them."

"Of course, you'd say that; you're they're friend. And now that the club is gone, all of your customers come crawling back to you which means you get more money. You're pathetic!"

He suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders & started shaking me.

"Would you open your mind, just this once? We're not like him! The only reason why you can't believe that is because of how he hurt you! Get over it!"

"… get over it…"

I backed away from him.

"What if it was you who got hurt? Hm? What if all your life, no one accept you for who you were? And every single person from the opposite sex hated you?"

Tears started stinging my eyes.

"What if there was one who understood you? Actually took the time to talk to you? Listen to you? Appreciated you? So much that you started to like them?"

I leaned against the wall. The tears stared slipping down my face.

"Then, what if, one day, you found out that they felt the same? What if they praised you? Held you? Hugged you? … What if that person blessed you with your first kiss? And then, what if, one day… they just weren't there? What if they'd gotten bored with you? Decided that you weren't good enough? What if they let you go for 3 other people? Would you be able to let that go? Would you?"

He just kept staring at me.

I closed my eyes & hung my head as my sobs continued.

"Have you ever stopped to think that, maybe, you're hurting someone just as badly?"

I opened my eyes & looked at him. He looked pained.

"What if there was someone who was so annoying, so defensive, & so closed minded that you couldn't stand them? What if the feeling was mutual? And what if you loved that person with all your heart?"

He started walking towards me.

"What if all the power in the world couldn't make you forget that person? What if you tried to talk to them? Tried to show them how much you cared? Tried to help them? And what if they either couldn't see or didn't want to see that you cared? What if they continued to hate you because of damn bastard that broke their hearts ages ago? Wouldn't that hurt just as much?"

He was right in front of me now. He placed his hands one inch from either side of my face. He leaned against the wall & stared hard at me.

He wasn't the type to say these things. So why now? Another act? A way to get me to believe? Or did he mean it? My head told me not to listen. But the look in his eyes made my heart want to believe him.

"You have never known love, Kerushii Hendarikasu. This is what it feels like."

He gently slipped my hat off.

He slipped my hair out of my pony tail.

He gently removed my head phones.

He slid my glasses off.

He slid his off as well.

Everything was on the table next to us.

He slid his hands down my arms.

He took my hands in his.

He lightly kiss each one.

He slipped his hands away & lightly placed them on the sides of my neck.

He lightly kissed my forehead.

My eyebrows.

My eyes.

My cheeks.

My nose.

My ears.

My jawline.

He kissed me every where… except my lips.

As if on cue, our eyes met. We were looked in each others gaze.

And then, the next thing I knew, we were kissing. His lips were soft and the kiss was modest.

His soft lips pressed to mine gave me a feeling that I had thought I would never have again. Complete. Everything I needed was right there. He honestly cared.

And I had been so horrible to him.

We broke apart, breathing heavily. I looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Say something."

"… I'm sorry."

He slipped his hand under my chin & made me look at him.

"Don't be. Besides, I think there are other people who need to here it."

My friends.

"What if…"

"They'll forgive you. They've been worried about you since they left."

I gave a nod, still scared.

"Hey?"

I looked at him.

"You want to surprise them."

I was a little confused. "How?"

He gave a little grin.

H swooped me up in his arms, bridal style.

"What if we walked in like this?"

I was blushing like mad. I wanted to protest but I was just so embarrassed I couldn't speak.

He walked us out of the room & to the 3rd floor music room. I nuzzled my face into his chest.

Why couldn't we just stay that way?


End file.
